Six Degrees of Separation
by MyOwnLilWorld97
Summary: Alec Lightwood is heartbroken because he's going through his first break up. It's all Magnus's fault that he's going through the Six Degrees of Separation...inspired by the song of the same title
1. 1st degree

_**Disclaimer! **_

_**Based off of the song "Six Degrees of Separation" by The Script **_

_**Also Alec x Magnus and the shadowhunter world doesn't belong to me it belongs to Cassandra Clare.**_

* * *

_**You're doing all these things out of desperation,  
Ohhh woah,  
You're going through Six Degrees of Separation…**_

_**First, you think the worst is a broken heart**_

Alec felt his knees buckle as he collapsed against the wall watching the retreating figure walk away…out of sight, out of his life forever.

His lips felt like fire, the taste of their last kiss still on his lips. He didn't have the strength to wipe the tears as they fell freely from his eyes.

Alec felt a sharp pain in his chest making it hard to breath. Alec took a deep breath and tried to calm down and breathe, his breath coming out ragged and shallow, making him panic.

His body shook, sobs racking through his body echoing through the deserted place.

Alec shouted in frustration hitting the wall with every scream. He didn't know how long he just stood there but it was long enough for him to scream his throat raw.

He shivered feeling the cold air seeping through him, making his breath come out in little puffs of white air.

He wrapped his jacket against him tighter the cold making him feel numb, his mind finally coming to terms about what just happened.

Through the clutter of thoughts, Alec realized he was missing his light, his warmth and the only steady thing in his life. To translate it he was missing Magnus.

It was his first relationship and he hadn't expected it to last forever. He was completely foreign to love and he didn't expect to find his one true love the first try.

He hadn't really expected anything from dating Magnus.

But now he was expecting the Warlock to come back to him. To take him into his arms and kiss him until Alec couldn't feel the pain in his chest anymore.

He expected the coffee to be hot and Chairman Meow to be sleeping on the couch when he came home to their apartment in Brooklyn.

He expected to walk hand in hand through New York feeling like the luckiest person in the world.

He expected to fall asleep intertwined with each other.

He expected to wake up to green cat eyes and messy hair feeling Magnus's lips on his.

He expected to get over his first love and first break up like nothing ever happened.

If the worst part of a break up is a broken heart than Alec was determined to fix it. He would move on. He would find someone else. He would be okay.

But there was something bothering him, a stray thought floating around his head that he tried hard to ignore but wouldn't go away.

"What if the person who broke your heart was the only one that could fix it?"

* * *

_**Sorry for the extremely short chapter but if you haven't noticed by now every degree has its own chapter/ own story line**_

_** :D I'll update soon, thanks for the support!  
**_


	2. 2nd degree

_**Disclaimers! Based off of the song Six Degrees of Separation by the script**_

_**Also MALEC and the world of the shadowhunters do not belong to me. That right is reserved by Cassandra Clare.**_

* * *

_**What's gonna kill you is the second part**_

_365.24 days in a year._

_52 weeks in a year._

_7 days in a week._

_24 hours in a day._

_60 minutes in an hour._

_And 60 seconds in a minute._

_Who knows how many seconds are in a lifetime and who knows how you'll spend all of them, but all I know is that every second I'll be thinking of you…_

How did that saying go again? Time heals all? Time makes the heart grow fonder?

Well in any case they were both true for Alec Lightwood.

He sat by the window of Taki's sipping his 3rd cup of coffee in the last hour. He looked outside the window not really paying attention to anything other than the people outside.

Alec watched a lot of people pass by, living in New York meant you saw a lot of people wherever you go. But the one person he wanted to see the most didn't pass by.

The only person he had been coming every day to look for.

It had been weeks, no months, since the day that Magnus broke up with him. He had to laugh at the thought that after all this time every little thing still reminded him of Magnus.

Anything glittery or sparkly reminded him of Magnus's one of a kind style. Every time Alec saw someone taller than him he had to look again just to make sure it wasn't him. When he saw someone with spiky hair he resisted the urge to touch it just to make sure it wasn't Magnus. Every time someone mentioned a party Alec couldn't help but show up only to end up hating himself for being so hopeful. Even looking into the eyes of his cat, Church, made his head hurt.

But Magnus never showed up. At every cafe, party, park or street Alec went too he just couldn't find him. Alec found homeless people, people with crazy talents, other downworlders, and demons but his warlock was always out of reach.

All the time that had already passed and Alec still wasted his time reminiscing about the good memories. What else could he do? If he couldn't find Magnus in the real world he'd just find him in him memories. A place where Alec knew he'd be.

Every kiss, every touch, and every word said between them. Everything they went through when they were together. Every good moment that made him feel alive, like he didn't need to hide who he was.

Every moment with Magnus, he remembered them all.

But of course with good memories came the bad ones, the ones where everything went wrong.

He replayed every bad memory in his head trying to figure out what he did wrong. What if he knew what would happen? What would he do or say to fix it, if he could have a second chance.

It was times like this that Alec wished shadowhunters could use magic, and then he really could try again.

Alec thought time would cure everything; it would help him get rid of the heaviness on his heart and the black cloud that seemed to follow him everywhere as a constant reminder of his worst memory.

No, time didn't help him at all. It only made it worse.

Alec watched the citizens of New York walk by him and smiled sadly.

"I guess the worst part isn't a broken heart. It's all that time you spend trying to put it back together."

* * *

**Another short one-shot. Updated like I promised. Hope you liked it!**


	3. 3rd degree

_**Disclaimer! (again) Song is by the script and the amazing world of shadowhunter belongs to Cassandra Clare. **_

_***Warning* contains angst...and heartbreak...if you haven't noticed by now .**_

_Thank you for all the support, enjoy ~_

* * *

_**And the third, is when your world splits down the middle **_

Alec pushed his hair out of his face and took a deep breath before aiming at the target and throwing the knife across the room. The knife sank into the bull's eye with a satisfying thud.

He smiled feeling proud of himself. On a normal training day Izzy and Jace maybe even his mom would clap or pat him on the back but it was almost 3am and the training room was deserted.

His smile fell a little. It was times like this, when he was alone in a quiet place that he let himself think of Magnus because no one would see the pain he was going through or the tears that kept falling.

Alec wasn't going to lie; he wasn't going to pretend everything was okay and act like nothing was wrong. Yeah, he was smiling but on the inside he was dying.

You could say that he was that type of guy to wear his heart on his sleeve. If something bothered him you could tell. If he was in a bad mood or if he was happy you could definitely tell.

The only thing that you might have trouble with was telling if he was heartbroken or not. Alec himself didn't even know what that looked like.

Probably because this was the first time he finally understood what all those romance movies and love songs were about.

Alec hated love songs because no matter how hard he tried not to think about it he found his story lost inside the lyrics.

A story where there were only two main characters.

Alec Lightwood, the heartbroken man and Magnus bane, the heartbreaker.

But this wasn't a love story anymore, it was reality and lately Alec felt like everything he did was centered around Magnus.

He didn't want to talk about Magnus because he was afraid he wouldn't be able to stop the tears this time.

He didn't even want to go outside of the institute because he was afraid to see anything that reminded him of the stupid Warlock.

He didn't even want to see his family because he knew they would try to make him talk and try to comfort him but he didn't need any of that. He didn't need their pity, he didn't need anything, he just needed Magnus.

Alec shook his head like doing that would help him lose all the memories he had of Magnus. He didn't want to let his mind wander because he knew if he did it would always lead back to him, whether Alec liked it or not.

So he chose to keep himself busy with the only thing he knew how to do and that was to throw himself at every enemy he crossed. Be the best shadowhunter the Clave has ever seen.

Destroy demons instead of falling in love with them.

Even getting back to his usual schedule of waking up early to train, hunt and study usually comforted him but something didn't feel right to him.

Alec gasped and dropped the knife he was holding. He hadn't realized it but lost in his thoughts he accidentally cut himself.

He glanced down at the blood dripping onto the training room, what was he thinking about? The pain made his mind blank, making him forget about Magnus just for a moment. He wanted it to go away.

Alec sucked in a breath and shakily drew a small healing rune onto his palm, watching the cut heal itself forcing the skin back together to make it whole again. He knew from experience that it would heal. He was confidence the rune would make it seem like the wound was never there.

And his world was just like that cut, but this time he didn't know if it would heal. He wasn't confident in that at all.

No rune could mend it or make it whole again.

His world was split down the middle, leaving him slipping through the cracks.

* * *

_**Halfway point! 3 more degrees to go! R&R would be greatly appreciated :D**_


	4. 4th degree

_**DISCLAIMERS! Song six degree of separation belongs to the SCRIPT and books belong to Cassandra Clare!**_

_**Enjoy! (by far the hardest degree for me to write) **_

* * *

_**Fourth, you're gonna think that you fixed yourself **_

"What do you think you're doing?" Izzy screamed at him. Jace was grabbing onto her from behind restraining her.

Alec stood up grimacing from the demon poison burning through his shadowhunter gear. "I'm hunting demons, its part of our job descriptions."

Jace pointed at Alec's burn marks. "Looks like the demons were hunting you."

"What I mean is what are you doing taking it down alone! This was supposed to be a group effort. Are you trying to get yourself killed!?" Izzy said struggling against Jace.

Alec looked down and shrugged not really caring that he looked like hell. "I still killed it didn't I?"

"Yeah but you don't try to get yourself killed on purpose. That's more my speed." Jace reasoned.

"Exactly! I can't keep up with you anymore Alec. You're my brother and I love you but this is getting out of hand." Izzy said breaking free from Jace's grasp.

"I don't care anymore why you and Magnus broke up. I tried to see your point of view at first but I'm starting to think you're just delusional. Get yourself together or I swear on the Angel the next time we go demon hunting it really will be you alone." Izzy said.

She stared at him her eyes full of pure anger and something else like pity before turning around and stalking off leaving the two Parabatai alone together.

After a long uncomfortable silence Jace pulled his stele out from his back pocket. "Here, I'll heal you."

Alec looked at him coldly. "What aren't you going to yell at me too? Say I'm being irresponsible and etcetera"

Jace blinked lazily. "Do you want me to? Because I'd hate to be Captain Obvious."

Alec stared off into space as Jace came around him to draw the healing rune. "Izzy hates me."

"No she just almost killed you; it's how you know she loves you." Jace said absentmindedly trying to concentrate on drawing the iratze.

"Do you hate me too?"

"No."

"Why don't you?" Alec said lifting up his shirt so Jace could see the wound better.

"Because you're my Parabatai."

"You're just saying that." Alec muttered unconvinced.

Jace sighed in frustration. "By the Angel Alec can you stop with the stupid questions and let me finish drawing the damn rune on you!"

"Just answer the question first." Alec said stepping away from his Parabatai.

Jace ran his hands through his hair, something he did when he was frustrated. "I hated that you were depressed, and that you wouldn't talk or eat for weeks. That you wouldn't tell us what was wrong other than you and Magnus were over. You know I hate feeling left out."

Alec was quiet for a moment taking in everything Jace had said. "Is that it?"

"No, I hated missing my Parabatai the most."

Alec bit his lip. "I wasn't missing."

Jace shook his head, his expression somber. "The way you are right now it still feels like you are."

Alec frowned. "What is that suppose to mean?"

"Don't tell me suddenly taking in interest in killing every demon in the world is something you would normally do."

"I'm just trying to be a good shadowhunter Jace. You do the same thing."

"Yeah but that's me, not you! You're different. You're not my Parabatai and." Jace paused, his face thoughtful like he knew he was going to regret what he was going to say next.

"You're not the same person Magnus fell in love with." Jace finished.

Alec tensed. "Don't bring him into this. It has no-"

"It's always about him! You know what I think?"

Alec said crossing his arms waiting for the blonde haired boy to continue.

"You don't know how to get over the break up so you're just forcing yourself to move on." Jace said daring Alec to prove him wrong.

Alec didn't take the bait partially because he was afraid to get into a fight with Jace, especially when Jace was right most of the time. Instead he grabbed the stele out of Jace's hand. "I'm not forcing anything, what do you know?"

Jace sighed. "You think I've never been in your same situation before?"

"No, I don't and you know what I think?" Alec said angrily. He didn't know why but when it came to his and Magnus's break-up he always got a little defensive.

Jace ignored him and continued talking. "All I'm trying to say is you're not helping yourself by …trying…acting" Jace scratched his head searching for the right words.

"Acting like a jerk or acting like you?" Alec offered.

"Yeah, by acting like a jerk. Which in some cases can be considered the same as acting like me."

Alec smiled but then quickly frowned. "Do you think if I did anything differently I would still have Magnus?"

"I can't say. I don't even know what happened." Jace said with a sort of curious tone.

"It's all my fault, it's all because of me."

Jace frowned. "You? As in something you did?"

Alec shook his head. "No, because of who I am."

"I like you just the way you are."

"That's great and all but it's not going to bring back Magnus." Alec said looking downward, avoiding Jace's stare. "Go home. Find Isabelle I'll clean up here."

Jace paused it looked like he was going to say more but Alec turned away from him signaling that the conversation was over. After a few seconds Alec could hear footsteps walking away from him. When he turned around it was only him standing alone.

Exhaustion from the battle with the demon hit him hard making him lean against the wall for support. He knew it would be useless trying to explain it to Jace. How could he understand when everyone he met thought he was perfect, everyone just loved him.

He never told anyone the real reason he and Magnus broke up but the more Alec thought about it the more he felt like it was all his fault. If only he was different than things would have played out differently.

Maybe that's why he was going out of his way to change, trying to get over his broken heart by forcing himself to be something he wasn't.

Alec couldn't help but wonder what if he was born with a different personality, maybe different outlook on life?

Maybe if he was more like Jace than he would have more confidence in himself and he could've avoided the bait Camille set out for him.

Or maybe if he was more like Izzy he wouldn't feel so self conscious and the thought of all of Magnus's past lovers wouldn't have bothered him so much.

He made a promise that he was going to fix himself so that he wouldn't ruin another relationship again.

He thought it was working, he was different but he was confused on whether that was a good or bad thing.

Was he just delusional? It seemed like it. Because Alec didn't want to fix himself, he wanted to fix something completely different.

Something that couldn't be repaired.

* * *

_I don't know why but this was the hardest degree for me to write...I just put the song on replay and I came up with this. _

_R&R Would be greatly appreciated._ _Almost done, 2 degrees left to go!_


	5. 5th degree

_Sorry more disclaimers! Song and lyrics are by The Script _

_The Mortal Instruments are obviously not mine :) that right belongs to the Cassandra Clare._

_Enjoy ~ (**BOLD** words mean lyrics)_

* * *

_**Fifth, you see them out with someone else **_

The doors to the Clave's meeting hall opened and shadowhunters and downworlders spilled out into the hallway.

Alec Lightwood looked around him at the crowd of people. He could see children of the moon and night mingling along with the shadowhunters present. He also saw faeries serving refreshments and even some Warlocks.

Alec was watching the people around him content with being left alone. It had been only a few weeks after the battle with Sebastian and his army of traitor shadowhunters. Alec and the rest of the shadowhunters (those who could attend) had been meeting to discuss what to do for the past few days.

Alec let his mind wander it had been a restless morning and he found it hard to concentrate.

He yawned and scanned the room. Alec didn't see anyone he really recognized other than Luke who was having a heated debate with his Father. He considered walking over to Kaelie but she was flirting with Meliorn and Alec hated to interrupt the two faeries.

The Children of the night looked just as lonely as him but the thought of striking up a conversation with one of them made him shudder. Besides they were in one big group, so he couldn't say that they were lonely.

Alex let out a sigh; he honestly was ok with being alone. There wasn't anyone he wanted to talk to, maybe just one person and Alec found himself looking around the room for him.

Somebody bumped into him and he glanced behind him but quickly turned around. He could hear his heart beating as he fumbled with his pockets reaching for his phone. Alec panicked and pulled out his phone typing up a couple of text messages but not actually sending them.

He just needed to look busy, which was a hard thing to do especially when Alec realized who just bumped into him.

Magnus looked exactly like how Alec had remembered which meant that he stuck out in the formal business like crowd very badly.

Magnus's back was to Alec and he was making huge exaggerated hand motions which made the others look at him in awe. Alec smirked at the display; no doubt the High Warlock was trying to impress people by retelling his never ending amount of adventures.

Alec adjusted his shadowhunter gear and absentmindedly rearranged his weapons trying hard not to stare. Eventually the crowd of people pushed Alec into the far corner of the room, making him lose sight of Magnus.

Even from a distance Alec couldn't help but watch Magnus. He found himself memorizing and analyzing everything about Magnus. Alec couldn't trust his memories since it had been so long since he'd seen him.

Alec laughed at the sight of the warlock's clothes; no doubt he was trying to make the Clave angry. Magnus was wearing shiny golden shorts with cheetah print leggings and a bright red shirt with writing in a language Alec didn't recognize.

It was a good sign; crazy fashion choices meant Magnus was in a good mood.

Alec looked up at Magnus's face. He looked good; the stab wound didn't seem to bother him anymore and he didn't look tired and weary like he did the night they broke up.

Even from far away Alec could see every line and angle of his face, the way his dark hair contrasted his bright clothes. His green cay eyes shone in the light as he laughed.

Before Alec could stop himself he found himself walking back to Magnus, pushing people aside to get close to him. He broke out of his trance as a group of people cut in front of him making their way over to Magnus. Alec ducked behind a pillar trying to make out what they were saying.

Even though he hated not being side by side with Magnus, just being a few feet away made him a little less lonely.

In his daydreaming Alec had realized Magnus was no longer beside him on the other side of the pillar. Alec spun around looking for Magnus which didn't take him long seeing how everyone but the warlock was in all black.

Alec found him talking to two girls by the entrance. Whatever he was saying made them laugh which anyone could tell was fake. Alec could tell from their body language that the girls were flirting with him. They laughed a little too loudly and flipped their hair a little too much. Alec could see them touching Magnus's hair and clothes and slowly getting closer to him.

Magnus leaned back putting his arms around the two girls whispering in their ears making them giggle. A third girl came up from behind him and gave him a hug. Alec could see Magnus grin as he took her hand and leaned in to kiss her.

Alec turned around releasing a shaky breath that he hadn't realized he was holding in. His hands were shaking from either anger, jealousy or a blend of both.

He just wanted to steal his Magnus back. He knew it wasn't right, he didn't deserve him and of course Magnus would have moved on by now.

It was a reality check.

When someone goes through a break up, they go through the stages of depression and guilt, and then they pick themselves back up and move on.

How selfish could Alec be that the thought of someone else thinking about Magnus the same way he did made his blood boil?

How desperate could he be that a part of him just wanted to walk up to Magnus and beg for a second chance, he couldn't care less who saw him or what they thought of him.

Alec had expressed his love in front of everyone before; couldn't he get it back the same way?

Maybe if this was a dream he'd just wake up and everything would be okay, but in the real world things just didn't work out that way.

Why did Magnus make it so hard for Alec to move on?

Nothing in this life is ever permanent and that was something Alec just couldn't accept. How could the most permanent thing in this world disappear from his life?

He had wanted to be that same, permanent, and never changing thing in the life of a warlock who's seen everything and everyone change.

But now he couldn't be, because the reality of it all was that Magnus had changed and Alec was still the same.

Magnus had figured out it was time to move on and get back to reality where time didn't stay still and the present wasn't a dream, it was real.

Except Alec didn't want to live in the real world, he just wanted to get back to his own little world where time did stay still.

It stood still in the time where Alec's world wasn't so messed up.

In his own little world he didn't have to live in the present; he could live in the past.

The past where Magnus was always by his side.

"Forgetting is hard but remembering is worse." Alec thought bitterly.

Someone tapped him on the shoulder shaking Alec from his thoughts.

"Honey, are you ok?" Maryse said her eyebrows creased in concern.

Alec looked over to his mother just as the Clave announced that the meeting would continue in a few minutes.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just saw an old friend." He said distracted. Alec took a glimpse behind him but Magnus was already gone, lost in the sea of faces.

"An old friend? Is it someone I know?" Maryse said looking back trying to find who Alec was talking about.

Alec smiled a little at the irony and nodded before walking towards the meeting hall. "Maybe someone you use to know." Maryse raised her eyebrows at the cryptic message.

The key phrase there was "use to know" as in past tense.

As in a time period that already happened. As in the past couldn't be changed, forgotten, edited, or erased. It could only be accepted.

The past Alec had learnt to accept, what's done is done right? Than what about the future? That hadn't happened yet so Alec didn't have to accept it.

Alec didn't need to accept that even in the future Magnus wouldn't be there.

"Did you go over to say hello?" Maryse asked falling in step with Alec.

Alec stopped and took a deep breath before replying, his voice cracking a little.

"No, because he was with someone else."

_**No, no, there ain't no help**_

_**It's every man for himself**_

_**You're goin' through six degrees of separation**_

* * *

_Sorry for the late update! forgive me :/ one more degree to go~! _


	6. 6th degree

_My last disclaimer...I swear. _

_Of course the song belongs to The Script and Malec belongs to Cassandra Clare. _

_(but don't we all wish both belonged to us? or is that just me?)_

_**bolded words are lyrics from the song.**_

_*Warning* this story does not have a happy ending...it's the degrees of separation not of getting back together.__Sorry :(_

* * *

_**And the sixth, is when you admit that you may have messed up a little **_

Alec opened his eyes trying to adjust to the darkness. He was panting heavily and he could feel his shirt soaked with sweat, most likely from his nightmare he had just forced himself to wake up from.

It was the same nightmare he had been forced to see every night since the break up.

The one of the High Warlock of Brooklyn dying in his arms, blood pooling around him and Alec desperately trying to draw a healing rune on him but failing every time. Each time he had the nightmare Camille never failed to sneak up behind him and whisper into his ears.

"You killed him. It's all your fault."

Alec shut his eyes and bit his tongue to keep from screaming. He rubbed his eyes willing the image of Magnus dying away.

He didn't do it, it wasn't his fault. Magnus was still alive, Alec didn't kill him.

"But you could have. You did try to shorten his life and that would be the same thing as killing him." Camille voice whispered inside his head. Alec knew it was only in his imagination but it sounded so real.

Even though Alec knew Magnus was somewhere in New York sound asleep, he couldn't help but wonder. He fought the urge to stand guard outside the warlock's apartment ready to come and save him like Magnus had done so many times before.

Alec jumped out of bed and crossed the room yanking his bedroom door open. He climbed a flight of stairs quickly, ignoring the feeling of cold steel on his feet before stopping at the door to the roof of the institute.

Alec eased the door open careful to not make any sounds that would make up his siblings and walked out into the night until he reached the edge of the roof.

He hadn't checked the time before he came up but judging from the darkness it was still pretty early.

Looking down from the roof Alec squinted adjusting his eyes to the bright city lights and the amazing view that New York was famous for. From the looks of it he wasn't the only one who couldn't sleep. Looking straight down he could see the sidewalk and the people below him who looked so tiny and fragile. He stared at the ground lost in thought before he started to feel dizzy from the lack of sleep.

No, he wasn't going to jump. Every day Alec told himself he'd become stronger because he'd survive another day without Magnus. Jumping off the roof would make him feel weak. It would just be a permanent solution to a temporary problem.

Alec smiled at the word "Temporary." Everything was temporary for a warlock who lived forever. Alec thought that their break up would only be "temporary" but it was starting to feel a little more permanent than that.

Maybe if things were different he would be watching the sunrise with Magnus instead of by himself.

Alec sat down at the edge of the roof letting his feet dangle of the edge. He looked over to the horizon seeing his first sun rise in a long time. Alec used to love sun rises because it meant a start of a whole new day. It reminded him of starting over, starting new.

Now it only reminded him of the past, no more starting new. No more dates, no lazy afternoons spent in love, no traveling the world, no glitter or hair gel, no love or comfort. Everything that once made up a day with Magnus.

The different shades of bright red mixed with orange and a dazzling yellow distracted him for a moment, but instead of making him feel peaceful it made him angry.

Like the sun represented his heart blazing with regret, guilt, and anger.

"Magnus is to blame just as much as I am!" Alec said. "It's his fault as much as mine." Alec didn't want to think, it was like something in him snapped. He went on ranting about his ex lover until the sun was high in the sky and he was red in the face.

But screaming at the sky wouldn't do anything for him. The sky wasn't the one he needed to talk to.

The one Alec really needed to talk to was on the other side of town in Brooklyn probably just waking up.

Alec could think of a hundred thousand words and maybe even more that he could say to Magnus Bane the High Warlock of Brooklyn but the only thing he could think of was:

"I'm sorry. I guess we both messed up a little."

But those words sounded wrong to him.

"No, not we." Alec whispered closing his eyes, feeling the heat of the sun on his face. "I messed up a lot."

But the tears wouldn't come even if he felt like his insides were being torn apart.

Alec was finally done crying, done with being broken with guilt and done feeling sorry for himself.

All he could do now was live with the regret and admit that he screwed up.

And hope that maybe, just maybe he would move on but

_**There's**__** no starting over, **_

_**Without finding closure,**_

_**You'd take them back, **_

_**No hesitation, **_

_**That's when you know you've reached the Sixth Degree of Separation…**_

* * *

_I wish it could have been a happy ending for my boys but it wouldn't feel right if I wrote the whole thing filled with pure angst to have it end with them skipping off into the sunset haha..._

_Thank you for all the love and support it really means a lot to me ~ also R&R would be greatly appreciated :D_

_Goodbye!_


End file.
